Ensorcelants souvenirs
by Honi
Summary: La guerre est finie, alors maintenant,à quoi bon continuer ? Continuer seule.C'est la question que ce pose Hermione.One Shot


Ensorcelants souvenirs

Je sais qu'il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé. On me l'a souvent répété. Mais pourtant je me sens si bien, perdue au loin, avec ceux que j'aime. Je m'y sens mieux qu'ici. Je n'ai plus ma place en ce monde ... Il suffit de regarder autour de moi. Des murs blancs. Un lit. Une table. Et une petite fenêtre ... avec des barreaux.

Non, ce n'est pas une prison. Ou plutôt si, mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Ce ne sont pas ces murs qui me retiennent. Ceux là sont faciles à abattre. Seulement faits de pierres et de briques. Ma prison à moi est mille fois plus dure, et en même temps mille fois plus douce. Elle me garde bien mieux que des pierres, au chaud dans mon univers. La prison de mon esprit, la prison de mes souvenirs. Voilà ce qui me retient vraiment.

Toutes ces années repassent sans cesse dans ma tête. Ces années où ma vie avait encore un sens. Pas toujours rose, pas toujours facile, mais pleine d'amis, d'espoir et de rires.

Harry, mon meilleur ami. Toujours là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Petit bout d'homme aux grands yeux verts, dépassant les plus grands par son courage sans limites ... Il c'est sacrifié pour sauver notre monde.

Ron. Des cheveux flamboyants, un sourire craquant, et une mauvaise foi sans bornes ! Mon premier véritable amour. Mort lui aussi à 18 ans dans cette guerre stupide.

Plus j'y pense, et plus les souvenirs reviennent. Tous mes amis me reviennent. Je vois leurs visages souriants près de moi. C'est si réconfortant.

Neville, Dean et Seamus, torturés par des Mangemorts jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Ginny, jolie rousse aux yeux rieurs. Pleine de joie et de maladresse. Ses beaux yeux se sont peu à peu éteints après la mort de ses frères et celle de ses parents. Aujourd'hui ils ne reflètent plus rien, car son âme c'est enfuie avec le baiser qu'elle a reçu.

Lavande et Parvati, toujours en train de glousser. Elles non plus ne riront plus jamais.

Comme le petit Colin et son éternel appareil photo; Dennis, son frère, dont on a jamais retrouvé le corps; Hannah Abott et ses éternelles couettes blondes; Luna et ses manies étranges ... et bien d'autres encore.

Même jusqu'à ce fier blond. Le prince des Serpentards comme certains l'appellaient. Il avait mit son arrogance de côté pour se joindre à nous. S'opposer à son père et à tout ce qu'il connaissait n'avait pas été très récompensé ... car depuis le face à face avec son père sur le champ de bataille, il était dans le coma.

Tous, tous ils sont morts. Tous ils m'ont laissée seule ici. Jusqu'aux membres de l'Ordre ! Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Lupin, Rogue ... tant de visages qui me hantent ... Nous avons gagné la guerre, certes, mais à quel prix ?

Non, décidément faire face à cette vie m'est impossible. On m'a dit "c'est la vie, tu t'en remettras, tu as toute la vie devant toi", mais c'est faux. Le sens de ma vie à disparu avec mes amis.

------------------

Deux yeux clairs emplis de tristesse observaient par la vitre de la porte la jeune fille assise sur son lit, la tête posée sur ses genoux; se remémorant les paroles qu'il avait surpris quelques minutes auparavant.

_" Comment va-t-elle ?" Avait demandé une femme aux longs cheveux chatains, l'air anxieux, et se retenant à son mari comme à une bouée de sauvetage._

_" Et bien ... votre fille m'inquiète." Avait répondu le guérisseur à leur côté. "Son état empire. Elle sombre un peu plus chaque jour dans son monde. Elle perd contact avec la réalité. Et nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé ce qui pourrait la faire sortir de là ... où peut être qui ... la plupars des gens appartenant à son passé ne sont plus de ce monde. Nous pensons que c'est pour celà qu'elle se referme ainsi."_

- Que faites vous ici Monsieur ? Demanda brusquement une voix, sortant le jeune homme de ses pensées.

- Je ... rien. Répondit-il en détachant ses yeux de la frêle silhouette brune de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Alors suivez moi. Il faut retourner à votre chambre; enchaîna l'infirmière en le prenant fermement par le bras et l'entraînant le long du couloir.

oooOooo

- Mademoiselle ... Mademoiselle Granger, vous m'entendez ? J'ai reçu quelque chose pour vous.

La jeune fille leva lentement les yeux vers le guérisseur debout devant son lit. Depuis presque 3 semaines qu'elle était ici, elle n'avais encore jamais rien reçu. Pourtant, ses yeux n'exprimaient ni surprise, ni curiosité. Ils semblaient toujours perdus, quelque part, loin, très loin de sa chambre.

Avec un soupir triste, le sorcier déposa la petite boite sur la table avant de repartir.

------------------

Quelqu'un me parle. Je crois que c'est encore le guérisseur qui s'occupe de moi. Il est très gentil, mais il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas que plus rien ne me retient ici ... tiens, il a laissé une boite sur la table. Surement une nouvelle sorte de médicaments ... Je l'ouvre. C'est une ... _peluche_ ! Là, bien joué docteur, vous avez réussit à éveiller ma curiosité ! Une peluche ... et pas n'importe laquelle. Une queue de lion, deux ailes soyeuses et une tête d'aigle : un gryffon. Pourquoi m'avoir donné un gryffon?

_"J'ai reçu quelque chose pour vous"_

Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête, bien que je ne me souvienne pas les avoir entendus. Donc ça ne vient pas de lui ... Mais alors de qui?

Je passais une main distraite sur la petite bête lorsque je sentis du papier sous mes doigts. Un message ?

_**Je croyais que les Gryffondor ne renonçaient jamais ?En tout cas, toi tu ne renonçais jamais.**_

Etrange ... Pour un peu, j'ai bien envie de sortir de mon monde. Juste un instant. Juste le temps d'y réfléchir un peu. Ce message vient surement de quelqu'un que je connais. Non, impossible. J'oubliais ... Tous ceux qui auraient pu savoir ça ne vivent plus que dans ma tête. Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les souvenirs n'envoient pas de messages !

Mais malgré tout, il m'intrigue, m'interpelle_. **Toi tu ne renonçais jamais**._ Oui, c'est bien vrai. un pâle sourire me vient. Beaucoup de souvenirs remontent à cette pensée.

Moi, en 3ème année, lorque j'avais voulu suivre tellement d'options qu'il m'avait fallu un retourneur de temps; ou lorsque je me promenais dans toute l'école avec ma boite métallique au profit de la S.A.L.E; ou encore lors d'une de nos éternelles disputes à Ron et moi. Et même dans les jours les plus sombres, lors des batailles, petites ou grandes. Jamais je n'avais baissé les bras.

Mais aujourd'hui à quoi bon? Je n'en ai plus la force. Plus la volonté. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, maintenant que je vois à quoi en est réduite ma vie. Je n'ai plus de but. C'est vrai, je n'en suis pas fière, mais cette fois-ci j'ai renoncé ...

-----------------

A nouveau deux yeux tristes derrière la vitre.

_Elle a reçu mon message, et elle a sourit. C'est un bon début_. Pensa le jeune homme en retournant vers sa chambre, avec lui aussi pour quelques instants le sourire aux lèvres.

oooOooo

Une semaine plus tard, le guérisseur entrait à nouveau dans la chambre d'Hermione avec un paquet sous le bras.

- Je ne sais pas qui est votre mystérieux correspondant, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est que ça à l'air de vous faire revenir parmis nous. Et rien que pour cela je l'en remercie. Déclara en souriant le sorcier en voyant le regard de la jeune fille se fixer sur le paquet. Cela faisait des jours que son attention ne c'était pas réellement portée sur un quelconque objet de son environnement, mis à part la minuscule peluche désormais en permanence sur ses genoux.

------------------

Une fois l'homme partit, je déchirais le fin papier pour découvrir un épais livre à la reliure de cuir sombre. Dessus était écrit en lettres dorées _L'évolution des Techniques Magiques au 19ème siècle_, part Miranda Blorindo. En l'ouvrant, je vis, griffonné en haut de la première page : **_En espérant te voir bientôt dehors pour pouvoir acheter toi même le prochain. _**

Encore un message. Mais de qui cela peut-il bien être? Ca commençe vraiment à m'intriguer! Si bien qu'il m'arrive de m'échapper de mon monde de souvenirs pour imaginer qui il ou elle est.

Nouvelle phrase. Nouvelle réflection ...

Sortir d'ici ... pourquoi pas, mais pour aller où? Pour faire quoi? Reconstruire une vie, prendre un nouveau départ ? Oh, mon Dieu, tout serait bien plus simple si j'avais quelqu'un à mes côtés! Quelqu'un là pour partager mes peines, m'aider à les surmonter, m'aider à continuer.

Mes parents sont là, mais ils ne comprennent pas. Cette guerre, tous ces morts, eux ne l'ont vécu que de l'extérieur. De très loin, comme tous les moldus. Et les guérisseurs eux, et bien, n'arrivent pas non plus à me comprendre ... il faut dire que je n'y mets pas beaucoup du mien non plus, mais ce n'est pas avec des gens comme eux que j'ai envie de parler. Ici je me sens un peu comme un monstre, anormale. Une sorte de bombe à retardement, sur laquelle il faut veiller sans cesse de peur qu'elle n'explose ... Sortir ... et abandonner ici mes souvenirs ? Non ça je ne peux pas! Les emmener avec moi ? Je ne sais plus. Je suis de plus en plus perdue. Je pensais avoir trouvé un refuge auprès de mes amis, mais quelque chose dorénavant me mets mal à l'aise. Un léger et fragile fil d'Ariane me relie désormais au présent ...

------------------

Encore et toujours ces yeux clairs devant la vitre. Observant, jour après jour l'évolution de la jolie brune. Jamais un mot, jamais un geste. Juste un regard, et parfois un sourire, avant de regagner sa chambre, tout au fond du couloir.

oooOooo

Les paroles d'une vieille chanson d'Aznavour qu'écoutaient souvent mes parents me trottent dans la tête. Comme s'il savait dire ce que je n'arrive à exprimer ...

"J'ai fais tant de projets qui sont restés en l'air

J'ai fondé tant d'espoirs qui se sont envolés

Que je reste perdue ne sachant où aller

Mes yeux cherchant le ciel, mais le coeur mis en terre"

J'ai mal. Dans mon âme et dans mon coeur dès que je tente de réfléchir. Dès que je quitte le doux cocon de mes souvenirs, la réalité me rattrappe. Pourtant je sais qu'il le faut. Je sais que je ne peux me cacher éternellement ici ... Un léger froissement suivit d'un seul petit coup frappé à la porte me tirent de mes pensées. Je me lève. Un papier à été glissé dessous. Une simple feuille, marquée de l'emblême de l'hôpital. Mon mystérieux correspondant serait-il lui aussi patient à Ste Mangouste?

_J'espère que tu as réfléchi à ce que je tu as déjà reçu. Mais pour t'aider à te décider, voilà quelques mots de plus._

_Franchement, tu me déçois ... Je te savais forte, bien plus forte que ça. Alors sors de là !_

_Tes rêves ne t'abriteront pas éternellement, crois moi. Ils peuvent être une force pour affronter l'avenir, à condition que tu ne les laisses pas te détruire. Je sais ce que tu as traversé. Et je sais combien c'est difficile à surmonter, car j'ai moi aussi perdu des amis dans cette folie. Certains même que je ne pensais jamais considérer ainsi ..._

_Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me prouver que je n'avais pas totalement tort à ton sujet! _

_Que tu es quelqu'un de réfléchi, volontaire, et qui ne renonce jamais !_

_Si tous ces adjectifs ne te correspondent plus, et bien à ce moment là, daccord, reste ici. _

_Mais sinon, reprend ta vie en main, hors de ces murs, je te l'ordonne !_

Et bien ça alors! Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre comme celle-ci ! Un tas de questions emplissent tout à coup ma tête. Une petite voix, tout au fond de moi, elle aussi se réveille. _Il à raison, tu le sais. Tu l'as toujours su. Alors bouge toi ma vieille, et sort d'ici !_

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit en pleurant. Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir la force. Et personne pour rassurer mes craintes et me faire oublier mes doutes. _Mais si, regarde bien_ ... me souffle à nouveau cette petite voix, que j'avais oubliée depuis trop longtemps.

Mes yeux se posent alors sur la lettre, gisant au pied de mon lit. Mon mystérieux écrivain ...

Bien que je ne sache toujours pas son identité, ses mots me rassurent. Voilà la personne que je cherchais pour pouvoir continuer ma route. Oui, maintenant c'est décidé, je ne me laisserai plus entraîner par mes souvenirs. Je vais sortir d'ici et le retrouver. Il me faudra du temps avant de retrouver le sourire, mais je vais sortir ... Voilà mon nouveau départ.

oooOooo

Une semaine plus tard, le guérisseur et sa jeune patiente discutaient devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux vous voir nous quitter Mademoiselle ! Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- Et moi donc! Mais avant de partir, je voudrais vous poser une question. Est-il possible qu'un patient quitte sa chambre ?

Intrigué, car la jeune fille ne lui avait jamais parlé de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu, le sorcier répondit tout de même.

- C'est possible oui. Enfin, tout dépend de son état, mais si il est capable de se déplacer, un patient à parfaitement put sortir dans le couloir de son étage. Nous ne sommes pas une prison. Par contre, impossible qu'il est changé d'étage sans un guérisseur. Pourquoi?

- Oh ... rien de particulier. Au revoir. Je reviendrais dans un mois comme prévu.

- Oui, simple contrôle de routine.

- En fait si, fini-t-elle par lâcher en se retournant, alors qu'elle avait déjà fait quelques pas vers la sortie. Il y a quelque chose. Je ... je cherche un ... un ami ... qui devait se trouver ici, à cet étage, en même temps que moi.

- Et bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Normalement la liste des patients est confidentielle, mais je sais à quel point vous avez besoin de vos amis.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup docteur.

oooOooo

Et voilà! Je suis de retour à mon appartement. Le pauvre ne m'a pas accueillit très longtemps avant mon départ pour Ste Mangouste. Et non, à presque 19 ans je ne vis plus chez mes parents! Une porte anonyme. Je n'arrive pas encore à dire "chez moi". Mais devant la porte ... qu'est ce que c'est ? Encore un paquet. Je défais le noeud d'une main tremblante. Lorsque je soulève le couvercle, deux grands yeux gris me regardent avec attention. Un chat ! Un minuscule chaton blanc ! A ses côtés, une enveloppe contenant quelques mots.

_**Pour que tu ne sois plus jamais seule.**_

Comment savait-il? Comment pouvait-il savoir que pattenrond était mort il y a quelques mois? Bien le seul à être mort de vieillesse ces temps-ci d'ailleurs ...

Décidément il faut vraiment que je le retrouve!

Ouvrant la porte, je vis immédiatement la chouette posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon. A sa patte, un rouleau de parchemin marqué du sceau de l'hôpital. Je jette mon sac sur la table et me précipite vers l'oiseau.

_Chère Melle Granger,_

_J'ai regardé la liste des malades ayant occupé le même étage que vous durant les 46 jours de votre passage chez nous. _

_C'est une aile abritant principalement des patients de longue durée. _

_Malheureusement, il m'est interdit de vous divulger cette liste, l'administration ne m'en a pas donné l'autorisation._

_Je suis vraiment désolé._

_Amicalement_

_Johnatan Gerida, guérisseur_

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

C'est peine perdue. Je ne retrouverais pas mon mystérieux ami. Oui, même sans vraiment savoir de qui il sagit je le considère comme un ami. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour vous, vous aide à vous en sortir, sans rien attendre en retour, si ce n'est pas un ami, qu'est ce que c'est?

Mais pas question de me laisser à nouveau aller pour autant ! Il a tout fait pour que je sorte de là, et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Un doux frôlement me fait sursauter.

- Ah, c'est toi mon petit minou !

Le chaton me fixe intensément de ses jolis yeux gris et pousse un petit miaulement.

- Oui, tu as raison, il faut te trouver un nom. Voyons voir ... Pour moi tu représentes le nouveau départ de ma vie ... Alors c'est décidé, tu t'appellera _Spring_. Le printemps. Là où tout recommence, tout renaît ... Ca te plait ?

- Miaou !

- Parfait. Alors maintenant, calin !

------------------

- Bon, je vois que tout le monde est là. Magnifique ! Alors allons-y. Son appartement se trouve à quelques rues d'ici.

oooOooo

L'appartement commence à me paraître accueillant. J'ai ouvert tous les volets, enlevé la poussière recouvrant les meubles, mis des fleurs sur la table du salon, des bougies sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et mon gryffon en peluche sur une étagère. Spring, lui, découvre son nouveau territoire à grand renfort de bonds et miaulements enthousiastes.

_"Ding dong"_

Tiens, mais qui est-ce? Peut-être mes parents, ils m'avaient promis de passer bientôt. Je m'approche de la porte. De l'autre côté, un bruit de pas, des chuchotements, et un gloussement étouffé. Non, apparement ce ne sont pas mes parents. Mon coeur se met à battre plus vite. J'ouvre? Je n'ouvre pas?

_Je ne te savais pas si trouillarde !_ Se moqua la petite voix qui avait définitivement réinversti mes pensées. OK, c'est bon ! Un ... deux ... trois!

J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec pour me retrouver nez à nez avec ...

_**SURPRISE !**_

- Mais ... mais ... que faites vous ici !

Je ne trouve plus mes mots. Mon cerveau rame à enregistrer tant de nouvelles informations en une seule fois.

- Pourquoi, il faut une raison valable pour rendre visite à ses amis maintenant? Me demande en souriant le grand brun en face de moi. Viktor. Viktor Krum est là !

- Euh ... entrez, ne restez pas là. Je me glisse sur le côté pour les laisser passer. Ca y est, mon cerveau à l'air d'avoir repris du service. Je vais pouvoir mieux analyser la situation.

Viktor me lance un autre sourire avant de passer la porte.

Il est suivit de Fleur, la jolie française aux yeux bleus. Elle est accompagnée de sa petite soeur Gabrielle, plus si petite que ça d'ailleurs. Elle doit bien avoir 15 ans maintenant ! Cette dernière tient un petit garçon par la main. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait aussi un frère...

Ensuite, Justin flinch-Fletchley franchit la porte à son tour, un franc sourire aux lèvres. Une large cicatrice court le long de sa joue, et un bandage entoure son poignet. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital! Son état était si grave !

Et enfin, quelqu'un que je m'étonne de voir ici. De longs cheveux noirs, un sourire timide, et des yeux encore plus tristes que dans mes souvenirs. Cho.

- Nous avons apporté quelques petites choses pour fêter ton rétablissement ! Annonce chaleureusement Fleur en lui tendant une bouteille de vin bordelais. (ndl : Moua? Bordelaise ? Ba, comment vous avez deviné ? )

- Oh merci, c'est très gentil.

- Et moi je t'ai amené des gateaux : des Torta. C'est une spécialité bulgare. J'espère que ça te plaira.

- Désolé de ne rien avoir amené à manger, mais tu sais que l'angleterre n'est pas réputée pour sa nourriture ... ajouta Justin avec un sourire complice à Cho qui lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs.

- Merci d'être venu me rendre visite! Vraiment !

- Bah, ça nous fait plaisir !

Tout à coup, l'appartement me semble moins anonyme. Au fur et à mesure que la conversation s'établie entre nous, les voix et les rires semblent emplir la pièce, me faisant me sentir un plus chez moi. Reportant mon attention sur la conversation, j'entend Viktor raconter :

- Moi, je suis toujours dans l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie. Nous venons juste de reprendre des activités normales. Pendant la guerre, nous avions bien d'autres préoccupations! Mais maintenant, je suis content que les matchs aient repris. Une sorte de retour à la normale en fin de compte.

- Moi je suis sorti de l'hôpital il y a deux semaines maintenant. Cho venait souvent me rendre visite là-bas. C'est un peu grâce à sa constante attention que je m'en suis sorti, continua Justin avec un sourire à la jeune fille.

- Et moi, et bien maintenant que tout est fini, je peux enfin reprendre une vie normale. Plus besoin de me cacher. J'ai passé mon concours pour devenir guérisseuse. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais retourner en France ou rester ici.

- Te cacher ? Pourquoi donc?

- Et bien ... Pour l'instant, peu de gens sont au courant, mais ... tu vois le petit garçon qui joue avec ton chat? Il va avoir deux ans et il s'appelle Billy. En mémoire de son père. Souriant au regard surpris d'Hermione, la blonde continua. Oui, Bill et moi nous sommes mariés il y a un peu plus de 2 ans. Un peu avant la naissance de Billy, Dumbledore m'a conseillé de retourner en France et de me cacher. Il avait peur qu'on veuille faire pression sur Bill en se servant de moi ou de notre fils. Malheureusement, il est mort, mais Billy, lui, est bien là. Comme quoi, le nom des Weasley n'est pas encore près de s'éteindre !

J'observais alors le petit garçon de plus près. Deux grands yeux bleus, des tâches de rousseur, oui, effectivement, c'est bien un Weasley !

Le temps passe à une vitesse folle lorsqu'on est en bonne compagnie. Je l'avais presque oublié ...

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un peu de soleil a fait irruption dans ma vie.

Alors que je cherche Spring des yeux, je vois Viktor sourire et tendre la main vers la peluche posée sur l'étagère. Serais-ce lui mon mystérieux correspondant ?

- Tu as l'air de connaitre cette peluche; déclarais-je innocement.

- Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai achetée.

- Donc c'est toi qui m'envoyais ces messages à l'hôpital !

- Non, ce n'est pas moi. J'ai seulement servi d'intermédaire ... Le jeune homme se tourna vers moi. Mais il ne t'a rien dit?

- Qui ça _il _? Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai reçu des messages sans signature m'incitant à me secouer un peu !

- Je ne sais pas s'il sera content que je l'ai fais, mais je vais t'expliquer. Il y a maintenant ... presque un mois, j'ai reçu une lettre de sa part, me demandant de venir à l'hôpital. J'étais à Londres avec mon équipe, alors je suis passé. Il m'a expliqué ton état, et demandé de lui acheter cette peluche et un livre. Moi je voulais aller directement te voir, mais il pensait qu'il valait mieux utiliser une manière plus douce. Je lui ai fais confiance. Pour ma part, je devais repartir en Bulgarie avec mon équipe. Alors il m'a demandé de rechercher tes amis d'avant la guerre. Fleur était venue me voir lors de mon séjour en angleterre, je savais donc où la trouver. Pour les autres, j'ai relu tes lettres, et j'ai cherché ... Je ne pensais pas en retrouver si peu. Je comprend pourquoi tu t'es sentie si seule ...

- OK, je commence à mieux comprendre. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était ce _il._

- Et bien ... c'est Drago. Drago Malefoy.

- Pardon? Tu te fiches de moi là ! Il c'est rangé de notre côté, certes, mais quand même ! En plus, c'est impossible, il est dans le coma !

- Pourtant c'est bien lui ...

Cette révélation me laisse perplexe ... Ils sont tous partis depuis une bonne heure maintenant, mais la dernière phrase de Viktor à ce sujet tourne encore dans ma tête. "_Pourtant c'est bien lui." _

Alors comme ça il est sortit du coma ...

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça pour moi?

Je commencais à entrevoir un changement dans son comportement avant la fin de la guerre, mais pas à ce point ! Malgré ses efforts pour rester impassible, j'arrivais de temps en temps à voir derrière la carapace de l'indifférence. Il n'était plus aussi arrogant, plus aussi sûr de lui qu'autrefois ...

Je crois que je sais où le trouver ...

oooOooo

Mère, je ne pense pas être devenu celui que vous esperiez. Et je crois que je ne serais jamais l'homme puissant et respecté que vous vouliez que je sois. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Avec cette guerre, j'ai perdu tous mes repères. Mes rares anciens amis sont restés dans l'autre camps. Ils sont désormais morts ou emprisonnés. Et ceux que je commençais à penser pouvoir considérer ainsi ont disparu à leur tour. Tous ... enfin, non, pas tout à fait ... Il en reste une. Une seule. Mais je sais qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son coeur. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça pour elle. Peut-être parce que ça présence me rappelle qui je suis. En quelque sorte, c'est le seul repère qu'il me reste ... J'ai voulu jouer au solitaire, froid et insensible, mais je n'ai pas tenu très longtemps ...

------------------

Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Il est là. Je vois sa silhouette au fond du cimetierre. Ses cheveux blonds se balancent au grès du vent et il a un petit bouquet de fleurs à la main. Sûrement pour la tombe de sa mère. Je m'approche silencieusement de lui, et tout d'un coup, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire ... Depuis que je sais que c'est lui, je me pose des questions. Il avait l'air sincère dans ses messages. Mais pourquoi ne pas me donner son identité ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas me revoir tout simplement. Bon, je me lance, on verra bien ...

------------------

_"Merci"_

Je sursaute. Une voix qui m'est familière. Une voix que je reconnaitrait entre mille, tellement elle m'horripilait durant ma scolarité. Aujourd'hui, au contraire, elle m'apaise.

Mais comment ? Comment m'a-t-elle trouvé ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait la peine de me chercher ...

Je me retourne lentement.

------------------

Ca y est, il se retourne. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Un peu plus mince peut être. Sûrement à cause de l'hôpital. Si, en fait, quelque chose a changé. Ses yeux. Auparavant ils ne reflètaient que fièreté et arrogance. Froids comme la glace. Désormais une multitude de sentiments et d'incertitudes semblent se bousculer derrière. Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'il pense ...

- Tiens, Mademoiselle je-sais-tout! Me lance-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Ce surnom, je ne pensais plus jamais l'entendre! Ca me fait plaisir ! Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça.

- Et oui Malefoy! Tu es sortis de l'hôpital, et tu m'as permis d'en faire autant, alors il fallait bien que je vienne un peu te casser les pieds !

Une lueur amusée brille dans ses yeux à ma réponse. Il n'a pas l'air si mécontent de me voir finalement. Peut-être que lui aussi a vraiment changé sa façon de voir ...

- Comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver? Demande-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas Melle je-sais-tout pour rien figures toi!

Comme lors de nos bonnes vieilles querelles, mais en bien moins agressif. Seulement un simple jeu. La seule manière pour l'instant que nous trouvons pour communiquer. Mais je crois que pour pouvoir avancer, il va falloir se parler franchement. Aller, courage, allons y ...

- Pourquoi?

- ...

Il me regarde mais ne répond rien.

- Depuis que j'ai appris que c'était toi mon mystérieux correspondant, je me pose cette question. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça pour moi?

Reposant le regard sur la tombe de sa mère, il répondit :

- Je savais que tu finirais par me poser cette question ... Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même. Peut-être simplement parce que c'est toi. Parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Te voir si perdue. Le dernier point d'ancrage de ma vie partait à la dérive ...

- Moi, le dernier point d'ancrage de ta vie? Et bien, tu as plus changé que je ne le pensais !

Ses paroles me réchauffent le coeur. Ce sont des mots si doux à entendre. Savoir qu'on a de l'importance pour quelqu'un. Et ils sont tellement inattendus de sa part!

- Je ne suis plus le petit garçon fier et borné d'autrefois. J'ai mûris. Et cette guerre a changé beaucoup de choses en moi. En vérité elle a bouleversé tout mon univers ... Mon ancien univers est partit en fumée avec le choix que j'ai fais; et le nouveau c'est lui aussi envolé avant même que je ne parvienne à réellement m'y intégrer.

Ses yeux tout à coup sont si tristes! Ils ont perdu cette froideur légendaire pour me laisser voir un océan gris-bleu empli de peine. Je me rend compte à quel point il doit être seul ... Au moins autant que moi en fait. Mais comment fait-il pour supporter ça? En regardant encore une fois ses yeux, je me dis qu'il ne le supporte peut-être pas si bien en fin de compte ...

- Moi je suis encore là Drago. Je m'apperçois que nous avons bien plus en commun que je ne le pensais. Les souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, la guerre, la solitude, et une certaine angoisse face à l'avenir. Mais je pense qu'à deux, la route sera plus facile. A deux, nous arriverons à continuer et à trouver de nouveaux repères.

Un peu hésitante, je tend la main vers lui.

- Soyons amis Drago.

Il me regarde quelques secondes, puis prend ma main dans la sienne. C'est la première fois que je le vois réellement sourire. Sourire en toute simplicité. Et ce sourire lui va si bien ...

- D'accord ... Hermione. Soyons amis.

FIN

(provisoire)

Voilà maintenant deux mois que peu à peu je reprends une vie normale.

Je suis maintenant stagiaire au Ministère, dans le service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Et oui, j'ai décidé d'essayer de continuer le travail de Mr Weasley, et Mr Perkins, son ancien collègue, a bien voulu me prendre sous son aile. Beaucoup de choses ont changé au Ministère depuis la fin de la guerre, et en particulier la taille du bureau de son service, comme il me l'a fait remarqué avec fièreté!

Viktor est rentré chez lui, mais nous correspondons régulièrement par hibou.

Fleur elle aussi a décidé de rentrer dans son pays, auprès de sa famille, mais elle m'a promis de passer me voir le plus tôt possible.

Justin et Cho, eux, sont comme moi à Londres. Ils viennent de temps en temps prendre de mes nouvelles. Toujours ensemble! Cette pensée me fait sourire. Depuis que je les ai retrouvés, je ne les ai jamais vu séparés. Ils se soutiennent, se comprennent d'un simple regard. Alors amour ou simple amitié? Je n'ai pas osé leur demander. Et puis, ça ne serait pas drôle, je préfère deviner par moi-même! J'en ai parlé à Drago, et il c'est fichu de moi.

Drago. Nous nous voyons tous les dimanches, et ça me fait énormément de bien. Il nous arrive de discuter des heures durant! Au départ, j'avais un peu peur de me confier à lui. Après tout, c'était un Serpentard, rusé, sournois et enclin aux moqueries. Mais cette peur a vite disparue. En effet, Drago n'est plus cette personne. Ca, c'était le Malefoy de mes souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, il est toujours moqueur, fier, méfiant envers ce qu'il ne connait pas, et très intelligent. Même si auparavant cette vérité m'aurait affligée, je m'en rend pleinement compte à présent, il était le meilleur élève de l'école. Vraiment dommage qu'il ne l'ai utilisée que pour inventer les pires coups à faire aux autres élèves ...

Mais au fil de nos conversations, j'ai découvert une partie de lui que je pense être une des seules à connaître. Derrière son masque d'indifférence se cache une grande solitude et une grande attention. Les personnes qui comptent pour lui sont peu nombreuses, mais elles comptent vraiment. Comme sa mère par exemple. Il va déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe toutes les semaines.

Spring, lui a reconnu Drago dès qu'il a franchit pour la première fois la porte de l'appartement! Je me souviens de ce jour! J'ai vue ma petite boule de poils foncer à la vitesse de l'éclair dans les jambes du jeune homme pour lui réclamer un calin. Ce dernier l'a prit dans ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux. Gris contre gris, joie contre méfiance. Un petit coup de langue sur le nez, et la méfiance c'est changée en douceur.

- Et bien, tu as l'air de te plaire là où je t'ais laissé!

Un ronronnement lui a répondu et il s'est assit sur un fauteuil, le chaton dans les bras.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dimanche, et Drago ne va plus tarder. Mais ce n'est pas un dimanche comme les autres ...

oooOooo

C'est dimanche, il fait beau, et je marche d'un pas tranquille dans les rues de Londres. Depuis que je suis sortit du coma, ma vie a sensiblement changée. La guerre est finie, mon père est en prison et j'ai hérité des biens familiaux. Je pourrais aisément vivre sans rien faire jusqu'à un âge avancé, mais l'inactivité ne me convient pas. J'ai donc décidé de me chercher un métier ... Ce qui pour l'instant n'est pas un franc succès. Il faut dire que je suis assez exigeant. J'ai bien cru qu'Hermione allait m'étrangler après mon refus de sa quinzième proposition!

Hermione. Nos discussions lui font du bien, je le vois. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles me soulageraient autant moi aussi.

Nous passons tous nos dimanches ensemble, et je dois avouer que sa compagnie est plutôt agréable. Elle est très intelligente et perspicace. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est pour cela qu'elle m'éxaspérait autant auparavant. Mais surtout, elle est d'une gentillesse sans égale. Elle m'accepte comme je suis, avec mon caractère, et en même temps, elle veut absolument me faire découvrir des choses qui, selon elle "m'aideraient à être plus ouvert au monde qui m'entoure", et pour cela particulièrement je l'apprécie.

Comme la fois où elle a tenu à me faire prendre le métro. Elle peut être vraiment tétu quand elle s'y met! Je n'aurais pas cru ça d'elle!Je m'en souviens très bien.

- Le métro? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore?

- C'est une sorte de train souterrain. Il parcours toute la ville, et sert de moyen de transport.

- Mais je sais transplaner, je n'ai pas besoin de ça! En plus, je suis sûr que c'est plein de moldus.

- Et alors? Et puis mes parents sont moldus je te rappelle.

- Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi?

- Mais ... parce que! Parce que c'est toi, c'est tout! De toute façon, je n'irais pas.

- Tu es un vrai gamin quand tu t'y mets tu sais! Je croirais entendre Ron! Me répondit-elle, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

_Touché_

- Bon, d'accord, t'as gagné. Bougonnais-je.

Elle me prit par le bras en me faisant un magnifique sourire.

- Parfait! C'est partit alors!

Ce souvenir me plait. Si le fait de me voir prendre le métro avec elle la fait toujours sourire comme ça, je le reprendrais volontiers ...

Je sors petit à petit de mes pensées, tandis que je monte les marches du perron. Me voilà arrivé. Au deuxième étage, Hermione m'attend.

oooOooo

Spring, assit devant la fenêtre, se met à miauler. Je me penche, Drago arrive!

Je vérifie une dernière fois que tout est prêt, lorsque la sonnette retentie. Je passe nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux.

Pourvu que ça lui plaise, pourvu qu'il ne se fâche pas, pourvu qu'il ne se fâche pas, pourvu qu'il ne se fâche pas ...

------------------

Je viens de sonner.

J'entend ses pas derrière la porte. Elle ouvre, et me sourit. Mais il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel dans ce sourire ...

Spring, lui, se jette dans mes jambes, comme à chaque fois. Je me penche pour le prendre dans mes bras.

- Hermione, quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as l'air ... tendue.

- Si, si, ça va. Répondit-elle sans réussir à me convaincre.

Je fis alors deux pas en avant pour entrer dans l'appartement, et c'est à ce moment là que ...

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DRAGO !**_

Oh non! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça! D'étonnement, je laisse tomber Spring, qui s'enfuie en poussant un miaulement vexé.

- Mais ... mais ...

Je n'arrive plus à parler. Devant moi se tiennent Viktor Krum, Justin je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, ancien de Poudlard et également membre de l'Ordre accompagné d'une jeune fille dont le nom ne me reviens pas, et une quatrième personne, le visage caché par un masque. Ils sont réunis autour de la table du salon, sur laquelle repose un énorme gâteau, une bouteille de champagne, des verres et quelques cadeaux. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque?

Je me tourne vers Hermione, qui m'adresse à nouveau un sourire quelque peu crispé.

- Je me suis dis qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour ton anniversaire. On a pas 19 ans tous les jours!

- Hermione! Tu sais pourtant que je déteste les surprises! Répondis-je un peu brusquement.

- Je pense qu'il en reste quand même une qui te plaira ...

------------------

A ces mots, il me lance un regard intrigué. Je me tourne alors vers mon invité mystère, et lui fait un clin d'oeil.

Il s'approche de nous, nullement intimidé par le regard froid que Drago lui lance.

- Joyeux anniversaire! Lance-t-il d'une voix enjouée avant de retirer son masque.

Les yeux auparavant froids de Drago passent alors successivement de l'étonnement à la joie. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de le voir heureux! Rien que pour ça, je ne regrette pas le mal que je me suis donnée pour organiser cette fête!

Je regarde les deux garçons se serrer chaleureusement la main.

- Blaise! Mon vieux! Mais je te croyais mort!

- Et moi je te croyais dans le coma, répondit-il en riant.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de tes nouvelles?

- Et bien, comme tu le sais, j'ai été envoyé en mission en Amérique. Il y a 6 mois, je me suis fais attaquer, et j'ai perdu la mémoire. Du coup, tout le monde m'a cru mort. Mais ma mère est partie à ma recherche il y a 4 mois, et elle m'a retrouvé. C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu étais dans le coma. Aujourd'hui, il reste encore quelques zones d'ombre dans mes souvenirs, mais la plupars me sont revenus.

Il y a maintenant 3 semaines, Krum et son équipe sont venus jouer près de chez moi. Je suis allé lui parler. Nous avons fini par aborder son passage à Poudlard, et il m'a parlé de toi et de Granger. J'ai appris que tu étais sortit du coma, et j'ai voulu t'écrire. Mais Krum m'a conseillé d'écrire plutôt à Hermione, pour te faire une surprise.

C'est ce que j'ai fais, avec un peu d'appréhension, car je ne savais pas trop quelle serait sa réaction. Je n'avais pas vraiment eut le temps de créer des liens d'amitié avec elle avant que Dumbledore ne m'envoit en Amérique. Mais finalement, tout c'est bien passé, et me voilà!

Blaise venait de finir son explication et Drago fit alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Il me serra dans ses bras, et me plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci beaucoup Hermy.

Je me mis à rougir et lui sourit. J'étais si bien dans ses bras! A l'abri. Et tellement contente de lui avoir fait plaisir!

Puis il parut se resaisir, et me lâcha, détournant les yeux, les joues un peu rouges lui aussi.

- Euh ... et bien ... merci à tous ... euh ...

- Le champagne ! Enchaîna Blaise, voyant son ami mal à l'aise.

Un heure plus tard, la bouteille est vide, il ne reste plus rien du gâteau, et j'observe Drago en train de discuter Quidditch avec Blaise et Viktor.

Je me tourne alors vers Justin, occupé à murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Cho.

- Alors, quand allez vous nous annoncer officiellement que vous êtes ensemble? Demandais-je avec malice.

Cho rosit et Justin éclate de rire.

- Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton légendaire sens de l'observation!

- Ba, qu'est ce que tu veux, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolé.

- Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime Hermione! Vive, souriante et perspicace!

Peu à peu, l'appartement se vide et je me retrouve seule avec Drago.

- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas trop de la surprise? Demandais-je en prenant mon air le plus innocent.

- Non, pas du tout. Merci pour cette après midi très sympa. Me répondit-il avec ce sourire que j'aime tant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce sourire me fait rougir, et je me retourne, prétextant débarrasser la table.

Il s'approche de moi et me glisse à l'oreille :

- Blaise m'a proposé de repartir avec lui en Amérique ...

Je retiens mon souffle, et mon coeur, bizarrement se serre.

- ... mais j'ai refusé.

Je me retourne vivement, pour faire face à ses yeux fascinants.

- Pourquoi!

- Parce que ... Il m'aurait fallu te quitter, et je me suis rendu compte que je ... je ... n'en avais pas du tout envie!

- Oh ...

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Moi qui d'habitude comprend si bien les sentiments des autres, je suis un peu déboussolée.

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, il est partit.

oooOooo

Me revoilà là où notre amitié a commencée. Une allée de graviers séparant les plaques de marbre, quelques arbres, et des bouquets de fleurs un peu partout. J'avance, croisant un couple vêtu de noir. Et là, au loin, je le vois.

Comme d'habitude, penché sur la dernière tombe de l'allée. Le crissement des cailloux sous mes pieds le fait se redresser.

- J'étais sûre de te trouver là.

- Et moi j'étais sûr que tu viendrais.

- Pourquoi es-tu partis aussi vite?

- Parce que je ne ... je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.

Il ne me regarde toujours pas, mais je le sens tendu. Alors je m'approche, tout doucement.

- Drago, pourquoi ne pas juste laisser parler ton coeur?

- Mon coeur? Mais je n'en ai pas, je suis un Malefoy! Répondit-il ironiquement.

- Bien sûr que si! Je le sens battre, moi, derrière cette couche de glace qui l'entoure. Elle est devenu si fine que je peux voir à travers.

- Dis donc, t'es douée pour les métaphores! Dit-il en se retournant enfin.

- Laisse parler ton coeur Drago, s'il te plait! Juste une fois. Juste pour moi!

Je le regarde, me perdant à nouveau dans l'océan de ses yeux gris. Il a l'air d'hésiter, puis, finalement, il fait un pas vers moi, et son visage s'approche du mien. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Juste pour toi ... je t'aime Hermione.

Ca y est, les derniers centimètres sont franchis et je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est si doux. Il s'éloigne, attendant ma réaction. Alors je me blottis dans ses bras en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi Drago je t'aime.

FIN

(normalement définitive celle là !)


End file.
